


【立克】Twins後續

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【立克】Twins後續

今天是禮拜二，細微的呻吟跟喘息從趙立安的房裡傳出

“嗯…哈啊….爸爸…慢、慢點…”  
“安安你的真的好緊…嘶…”，趙立安雙腿夾著卞慶華的腰，纖細的手環上卞慶華的脖子，整個人縮在他的懷裡，抬起頭淚眼汪汪的看著卞慶華  
“那…弟弟緊還是我緊?”  
“嗯…都緊，比你媽媽緊”卞慶華說完便更加用力的頂弄著趙立安，放在床頭櫃的手機響了起來，趙立安像是想起甚麼似的快速拿過手機，按下通話鍵  
“喂?"卞慶華似乎不開心自己兒子在這時候接電話，便故意地往那敏感點撞去，趙立安抬眼無辜的看著卞慶華  
“寶寶在幹嘛啊?”  
“嗯….我….在寫作業呢”強忍著被頂弄的快感，故作鎮定地回復著那人  
“我快到你家了喔”  
“嗯?甚、甚麼?”趙立安一聽到那人要來自己家，嚇得縮緊了後穴，卞慶華被夾得爽的頭皮發麻，忍不住脫口而出  
“安安，太緊了放鬆點”趙立安嚇得瞪大眼睛看著卞慶華，只見那人露出得意的表情，而電話另一端的Jack聽到有其他男人的聲音，氣得直接掛斷電話，走到趙立安家樓下，身手矯健地翻上了二樓趙立安的臥室，印入眼簾的卻是趙立安衣衫不整地被另一個男人壓在身下，而那個男人看起來…好像自己的哥哥?!  
“卞慶華?!!!”  
“方亮典?!!”  
“你怎麼會在這??”兩人異口同聲地說出這句話，趙立安看著那兩人有著同一張臉，以為自己被操到不清醒了

卞慶華抽出自己半硬的性器，坐在床上跟Jack大眼瞪大眼，最後是卞慶華先開口  
“安安，這個屁孩是你男朋友?”  
“甚麼屁孩啊?嘴巴放乾淨一點好嗎?還有安安是我的不要跟我搶”Jack一把拉過趙立安，將人抱在懷裡就開始親，舌頭撬開牙關長驅直入，在趙立安的嘴裡舔了個遍，唇齒交融，來不及吞下的津液順著嘴角流出，趙立安吻的動情，雙手攀上Jack的肩膀，微微抬起頭承受著Jack的吻，一吻完畢之後，Jack抵著趙立安的額頭  
“寶寶，讓你見識一下，到底是我厲害，還是你爸爸厲害”話音剛落便把趙立安壓在身下，看到自家寶貝身上全是不屬於他的紅痕就覺得來氣，低頭在一樣的地方又留下自己的印記，本就紅的痕跡在Jack的動作下又紅了一階，趙立安小手摸向Jack的褲頭，利索的解開，隔著內褲搓揉著Jack的性器，Jack直起身將礙事的褲子脫掉，趙立安爬過去伸出小手握住粗大的陰莖，張開被蹂躪到紅腫的小嘴含住，小舌將莖身舔濕，視線由下往上的看著Jack，經過一輪高潮的小臉面色潮紅，眼眶泛淚，看似純情的小臉卻做著如此淫蕩的事情，Jack被這畫面視覺衝擊到，性器又脹大了一圈，趙立安含著Jack的龜頭，舌尖在冠狀部打轉，伸出舌尖劃過馬眼，一陣刺激感從Jack腳底一路麻到頭頂，還時不時來個深喉嚨，被溫暖的口腔包圍的感覺讓Jack差點棄械投降，Jack按著趙立安的頭，忍不住挺動著下身  
“嗯…唔…. Jack…”趙立安賣力的吞吐著Jack的巨物，但還是沒有要射的趨勢  
“Jack…我嘴好酸…”  
“那換下面來吃”，Jack將人放平在床上，欺身上去張嘴含住那挺立的紅果，富有技巧的舔弄著，牙齒輕咬著乳粒，舌尖順著紋路打轉，另一邊用手輕捻著，趙立安被伺候的舒服，下意識的將胸口更往那人的嘴裡送，小手往下握住自己的玉莖上下套弄，卻被Jack攔截他的手，壓在身側十指緊扣  
“寶寶，我來幫你”說完，佈滿薄繭大手握住玉莖套弄，粗糙的感覺刺激著趙立安的大腦，大拇指微微的按壓著頭部，富有技巧的套弄著趙立安的慾望，還不忘照顧下面兩顆小球，過沒多久趙立安就射在Jack的手裡，Jack抬起手放到自己嘴邊，舔了一下上面的濁液，居高臨下帶著戲謔的眼神看著趙立安，拿過放在床頭櫃上的潤滑劑，擠了一坨在手上，伸向趙立安的後穴，手指在四周按壓了幾下便桶入一指，因為剛剛被操過所以很快就可以納入三指，Jack壞心的曲起手指，指尖搔刮著內壁，還有意無意的滑過那塊軟肉，趙立安不安分的扭了扭腰，抬起腿蹭了蹭Jack  
“Jack….不要手….快…快進來…”趙立安抱著自己的腳張開，小手將臀肉撥開，露出粉嫩的後穴，一張一合的邀請著Jack的到來，Jack扶著自己的性器，蹭了蹭穴口便緩緩進入  
“嗯…. Jack…..哈啊…..好棒”  
“安安，是我的大還是你爸的大啊?”  
“嗯….當然是你的…”後穴的空虛被填滿，但Jack就是不動，趙立安不滿的扭了扭腰，收緊了後穴  
“Jack….你動動嘛~” 趙立安看Jack還是不為所動的樣子，心一橫一手抓著Jack的肩膀，一手扶著Jack的性器往下坐，雙手環上Jack的脖子開始動，因為姿勢的關係，性器捅的更深，趙立安抱著Jack輕聲的在Jack耳邊呻吟，還側過頭舔弄著Jack的耳垂，上下動還不夠，屁股還跟著扭，感受著Jack的陰莖在自己體內，整根緊緊的被壁肉吸附著，龜頭在那塊軟肉打轉，趙立安突然的新玩法讓自己爽到高潮，第二次射出在Jack的腹肌上，趙立安沾著自己的精液胡亂抹在Jack的身上，卞慶華在旁邊看得受不了，扶著自己的性器送入趙立安的嘴裡，Jack扣著趙立安的腰開始用力頂撞，粗大的性器在趙立安的穴裡大力的衝撞著，每一下都頂在軟肉上，每次都整根抽出在整根沒入，潤滑劑跟腸液因快速的撞擊變成白沫，順著交合處流下，沾濕了床單，趙立安吞吐著卞慶華的性器，小手扶著巨物努力動作著，還不忘搓揉著下面兩顆精囊，快感來襲，卞慶華忍不住射在趙立安的嘴裡，趙立安眼角泛紅的看著他，將他的東西全數吞入，低頭吻了吻趙立安的唇  
“你跟你男朋友好好玩吧，爸爸去睡了”說完便打開房門走了出去，卻看到跪坐在房門外的陳廷軒，小手握著已經射過一輪的粉嫩，後穴插著一根假陽具  
“嗯….爸爸….”  
“軒軒?”卞慶華將陳廷軒抱起，走進陳廷軒的臥室  
“軒軒….自己玩開心嗎?”  
“嗯….不開心…”陳廷軒將插在後穴的陽具抽出，拉著卞慶華的手伸向自己的後穴  
“爸爸….這裡想你的棒棒了”  
“我這就給你，但你先….幫幫爸爸”  
“好啊…”說完便張嘴含住半硬的性器開始吞吐，陳廷軒的技巧跟趙立安是不同的，如果說趙立安是害羞內斂，那麼陳廷軒就是狂野外放，陳廷軒的軟舌在卞慶華的龜頭處打轉，小手握住根部，舌頭由下往上的舔，小嘴想盡辦法將巨物含的更深，溫暖的口腔包覆著卞慶華的性器，上下的擺動著自己的頭，含著精囊吸允舔弄，卞慶華爽的扣住陳廷軒的頭，一下一下壓著他的頭做活塞運動，最後全數射進陳廷軒的嘴裡，陳廷軒抬起頭，妖媚的看著卞慶華，伸出舌頭舔了舔殘留在嘴邊的精液  
“爸爸的東西真好吃”卞慶華將陳廷軒抱在懷裡，對準陳廷軒的嘴親了下去，拿過一旁的潤滑劑擠在手上，嚕了幾下便捅進陳廷軒的小穴裡，  
“嗯…爸爸….哈啊….好棒…”  
“軒軒喜歡嗎?”卞慶華抱著陳廷軒，由下往上頂撞著，嘴唇一下一下的輕啄著陳廷軒的小嘴，他們像一對相愛的戀人做著狂歡的事，但他們的身分卻宣告著他們不倫的事實  
“嗯…喜歡….軒軒…最喜歡爸爸了….”陳廷軒緊緊的攀著卞慶華的肩膀，把頭埋進他的頸窩，感受著卞慶華對他的愛意，雖然他和哥哥都跟爸爸一起嘗過禁果，但是他知道卞慶華對他是帶有不一樣的情感的，此時的他多麼希望他們的關係是一對情侶，還不是繼父跟兒子的關係  
“爸爸….你…願意跟我在一起嗎?”  
“嗯?你說甚麼?”  
“我….我想當爸爸的戀人…不是兒子…”卞慶華聽到這句話停下了頂弄，雙眼看著陳廷軒，一雙桃花眼看進陳廷軒的眼裡，滿滿的愛意還有其他說不清的情愫，陳廷軒泛淚的眼眶直直地看著他，兩人對視了好久，也不知道是誰的唇主動靠近，兩人互相激吻了起來，陳廷軒捧起卞慶華的臉，深情的吻著，嘴唇含著卞慶華的上唇吸允，兩人唇齒交融，吻的難捨難分，卞慶華的性器開始在陳廷軒的體內動作著  
“嗯….哈啊….爸爸….太快了….”  
“軒軒該改口了”  
“嗯?...爸爸….?”  
“換個叫法吧?”陳廷軒疑惑的看著卞慶華，隨後像是想到甚麼一樣，眼眶泛淚，笑的異常開心，緊緊地摟著卞慶華  
“哈啊…老公….嗯….好棒…”  
“啊….老公….哼嗯…..我愛你”  
“我也愛你”卞慶華大手握住陳廷軒的性器套弄  
“嗯….老公….我快….啊….”  
“軒軒，寶貝..等我"卞慶華加快了套弄的速度，快速的抽插數十下便全數射進陳廷軒的穴裡，兩人抱在一起激吻，卞慶華趴在陳廷軒身上，舔了舔他的耳垂，低聲地對他說，”我愛你寶貝”

而趙立安的房間裡，他和Jack的性事持續進行中，這次不狠狠的教訓一下，小兔子怎麼會乖乖地聽話呢?  
“寶貝…我強還是你爸強?” Jack邊說邊把性器抽出，看著那被操到紅腫的小穴流出白濁，Jack覺得自己又硬了  
“嗯…..當…當然是你…哈啊…”  
“這才乖~”  
“不過….我們還有其他帳要算”說完又插入那迷人的小穴，開始新的一回合

今天又是一個不眠夜


End file.
